


IKWYDLS

by MakeMyMillenium



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Fluff, Ouija Board, Smoking, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMyMillenium/pseuds/MakeMyMillenium
Summary: Just a test fic before I upload the real thing.
Comments: 1





	IKWYDLS

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR

Good, bad and the ugly.

_Good, bad and the ugly._

**Good, bad and the ugly.**

**_Good, bad and the ugly._ **


End file.
